


Stunning ***on hold***

by YouDontKnowWhoIAmAndThisIsABadIdea



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Murder, Dark Past, Dead Language, Drugs, Fear of Police, Fluff, M/M, On Hold, Peer Pressure, Underage Smoking, gerard gets angry when hes protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontKnowWhoIAmAndThisIsABadIdea/pseuds/YouDontKnowWhoIAmAndThisIsABadIdea
Summary: Gerard Way is not normal.At least that's what Frank Iero believes. Something about Gerard, the new kid that has so entirely captured Frank's attention (and love interest), just seems...off; Frank swears there is something that makes him different from the rest.Is there something genuinely different about Gerard? What happens if there is?Come find out.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dude,” a voice whispered, followed by a nudge in my side.

_Fuck off._

"Dude," the voice whispered harsher.

Annoyed, I raised my head from the desk I was previously sleeping on. Turning to see what asshole had the audacity wake me up, I realized the teacher was trying to ask me a question. _Fuck._

“Uh, I’m sorry, Mr. Dramby, could you please repeat the question?” I asked, looking up at the teacher in hopes of saving my ass.

“Maybe you would have heard what I said if you had been _paying attention_ rather than falling asleep during my class, Mr. Iero. I believe a detentio-“

**_Knock knock knock._ **

Three timid but clear knocks had resonated at the door of the classroom, causing for my scolding to be interrupted; grateful, I watched as my asshole of a Math teacher grudgingly went to greet the visitor.

The door had been opened ever so slightly by Mr. Dramby; sitting in the back of the class was not the best choice, because I was unable to see who my savior was. I heard an exchanging of whispers between the teacher and the visitor as the volume of the class’ chatter had risen ever so slightly.

Finally, a look of comprehension and understanding washed over the teacher’s face. “Ah, yes!” he smiled enthusiastically, no one else paying attention. “Come, come,” he gestured for the visitor to walk in.

Upon first glance, my heart stopped; a boy with shaggy black hair and eyeliner walked in, his entire outfit consisting of a monochrome theme: black. His eyes were darting around curiously as he tried to assess the room around him, almost as if he were searching for something. That’s when his eyes locked with mine, and my breathing had caught in my throat. His gaze was so intense, my entire body feeling like it was being torn apart as his light brown eyes bore into mine.

I immediately looked down, my cheeks burning, and pulled out my phone to make it seem like I was doing something.

Using the power of peripheral vision, I watched as he talked with Mr. Dramby at the teacher’s desk, being handed some papers and pointed in the general direction of what I’m assuming was the new kid’s assigned seat.

Thankfully, the seats on either side of me were taken, so I was safe; however, he did sit directly in front of me, which doesn’t exactly help my case.

_Stunning._

That’s the only way I could describe him.

Then he turned back and looked at me with a smile that could both melt and kill. “Hi, the name’s Gerard.”


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the bell had rung, I hauled ass out of that classroom before I exploded. This person- _George, was it?_ \- was so goddamn stunning.

Seeing as it was lunch, I walked over to my friends’ usual spot in the far back of the bleachers; that cafeteria was too much chaos and not enough quality food for us to tolerate. As I began on my way, I thought back on the encounter I had with the guy.

_“Hi, the name’s Gerard.”_

_“Uh…Frank,” I mumbled._

_“Cool name,” he smiled. “You know, you remind me of someone.”_

_“I-I, I do?”_

_“Mmh, yes, I can’t quite put my finger on it, though…” he mumbled thoughtfully._

God you are so hot.

_“Well, too bad I can’t remember,” he shrugged defeated. “Nice meeting you, Frank.” With that, he smiled his deliciously ferocious smile and turned back forward._

 

As my feet thumped against the bleachers, I wondered about Gerard- _not George_. _Where did he come from? Why did he move here? Why does he have to be the one I find so attractive that I wouldn’t mind doing explicit thin-_

“Fra-ank!” Bryan greeted me, interrupting my thoughts. _Probably for the better._

“Someone looks a little distracted,” Jamia eyed me, smirking before throwing an apple in my direction. Catching it, I sat down two benches below them and turned to face them.

“Yeah, man, I’m just really tired, I guess; I don’t know what’s up with me,” I shrugged as I bit into the apple.

“Oh, I totally know what’s up,” Jamia smirked. “It’s that new emo boy.”

My heart jumped ever so slightly at mention of Gerard. “No? I did get to talk to him though, seems like a pretty cool kid.”

“Fuck off with the lies, Frank,” Jamia laughed. “You are _totally_ into him, I’ve known you since sixth grade; you don’t think I can tell when someone catches your eye?”

“Well I wouldn’t blame him; I have to admit, I am pretty decent looking.”

 _Fuck._ Turning to look at who was standing behind me, sure enough, the first things I saw were a monochrome outfit and a stunning smile. _Of course Gerard had somehow found where I sat during lunch, it’s not like we’re completely at the fucking back of the bleachers or anything. For fuck’s sake._ Remembering that I was staring at him, I shook my head and stood up. “Gerard! You found us?”

“Yeah, you have that kind of _I-don’t-want-to-be-around-people_ vibe, so I figured you’d be in an out of the way area,” Gerard smiled.

“Well, looks like you’ve got our boy all figured out, then,” Jamia laughed. “Sit down, why don’t you?”

_Of fucking course he sits right next to me._

“So, Gerard, is it?” Bryan spoke up.

Gerard nodded, pulling his knees to his chest and looking _absolutely stunning._

“I’m Bryan, this is Jamia, and I’m pretty sure you already know Frank,” Bryan chuckled.

“I do,” Gerard smiled, looking at me with that intense stare that makes me want to do dirty things to him.

“You know, we’re all sophomores, despite the fact that Frank _should_ be a freshman, but you don’t seem like one,” Jamia remarked.

“Yeah, I’m actually a senior; I’m just taking a couple classes that I need to either retake or actually complete. Guess that’s what happens when you smoke your lungs black and end up in the hospital for months.”

“Shit, dude, really?” Bryan asked.

“Yeah, still smoke though,” Gerard shrugged.

"Damn, fucking hardcore, man," Jamia remarked.

“So, bro, where you from? What brought you to this dump?” Bryan asked.

“Well, I used to live in Summit, but ya know how it is with jobs moving around everyone, so I got moved to here, Belleville.”

“Man, sucks that you’ve been in New Jersey all your life; welcome to the club, kid,” Jamia laughed.

“Yeah, it’s not too bad; I quite like it here, if I’m honest.” Turning to me, he smiled, “The people are a little nicer in this area.”

“Can you just make out already?” Jamia laughed, causing my cheeks to burn as I laughed with everyone at the remark.

“Might be a little too early for that one,” Gerard smirked, “but maybe soon.”

“Oh shut the fuck up,” I shoved him as he laughed.

The bell had rung, and it was time to return to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygosh guys this work has only been up for a day and I've already had immediate positive responses about it; thank you so much!! 
> 
> I just wanted to let you know that I will be updating daily, and chapters will get longer, we just have to get out of that awkward phase of trying to start the story and actually get to the plot.
> 
> If you want to see any specific things happen or give me any constructive criticisms or even just your thoughts, pleeeease feel free to let me know in the comments, and again thank you so much. Have a good rest of your day!


	3. Chapter 3

I don’t think I’ve ever been more grateful to get out of school for the day in my life; I mean, yeah I hate that place, but knowing Gerard was there despite never seeing him after lunch left this giant gaping hole in my heart. I know I just met the guy, but with every passing minute, I felt more and more drawn to him, and him being a senior meant there were no more chances for me to see him today. It sucked.

Walking home, I thought about Gerard and the mystery that surrounded him, the crunching of the autumn colored leaves sounding beneath my feet.

 _He’s very vague when it comes to talking about himself. He never did mention what job was making him move here; all he said was that he got moved due to his job- did he mean_ his _job, or his_ parent’s _job? He never mentioned a single thing about parents, and the way he worded it implied that_ he _was the one working, the one with the job that made him move, but maybe I’m just looking too deeply into this. He probably just figured we’d all assume he meant his parents. I’m thinking way too hard about this._

Shaking my head, I returned to reality as I recognized that I had reached my street. It was a more isolated neighborhood with bigger houses for the richer people; I was only able to live here because both my parents were doctors before they got divorced. Now I just live with my mom, but I still see my dad a couple times a month. Regardless, it does get lonely living in a big house practically by yourself, considering my mom works overtime almost all the time. I’ve learned to never expect her to be home by the time I arrive.

Unlocking the door with my own key, I stepped inside; leaving my shoes by the door, I walked into the kitchen to get food. Although chocolate cake is becoming an addiction of mine, I know better than to eat it everyday, especially with my lactose intolerance; so I instead opted for a butter sandwich. _Living that vegetarian life._

As I was about to bite into it, my phone buzzed.

_Strange. The only people who have my number are relatives and close friends like Jamia and Bryan; no one would normally be texting me at this hour, considering they’d all be busy with band practice or at a job._

Pulling out my phone, I saw a text that was from someone who I hadn’t entered into my contacts. Confused, I pulled down the notification to read what they had typed. It read:

 

**_I miss the sky._ **

 

_Who are you and how did you get my number?_

Not sure whether I should reply or not, I screenshotted the notification and sent it to Jamia; she usually knows people’s numbers- at least a lot more than I do.

 

 **To Jamia:** **_image_ **

**To Jamia:** **_do you know who this is?_ **

 

I know she won’t respond immediately, but band practice gets out in an hour, so I decided to take my sandwich and plop down on our black L shaped couch and turned on the large flat screen TV, happy to find that Texas Chainsaw Massacre was already on. _Some light entertainment,_ I chuckled.

However, I couldn’t keep my mind away from that text; with every passing second it got more and more difficult to stray my thoughts away from it, but curiosity had eventually won the 30 minute internal battle.

 

 **To (XXX) XXX-XXXX:** **_who is this? how did you get my number??_ **

**From (XXX) XXX-XXXX:** **_Can you guess who I am? And don’t worry, someone I’m certain you trust had given me your number_ **

**To (XXX) XXX-XXXX:** **_please im really not up to guessing games right now_ **

**From (XXX) XXX-XXXX:** **_Fiiiiiine, you’re no fun_ **

**From (XXX) XXX-XXXX:** **_It’s Gerard_ **

 

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me._

 

 **To Gerard:** **_why do you have my number?_ **

**From Gerard:** **_Jamia told me you wanted to talk but had left before you could give me your number_ **

**To Gerard:** **_fucking jamia_ **

**From Gerard:** **_So I’m going to assume I’m correct in concluding you have no reason to talk to me?_ **

**To Gerard:** **_well i didnt, but that doesnt mean we cant_ **

**From Gerard:** **_Oh, I’m sorry, I can delete your number if you want_ **

**To Gerard:** **_nonononono its fine, just would appreciate it if jamia told me when she gave out my number to people_ **

 

 

_What the fuck am I doing? I’m letting my lower region decide my actions rather than the region that actually does the thinking, fuck._

 

 **From Gerard:** **_Would you be up to hanging out tonight?_ **

**To Gerard:** **_no im good_ **

 

_Is that too harsh? I’m trying to be logical here, but now I sound like a dick._

 

 **To Gerard:** **_i mean that i gotta stay home and watch the house while my mom is at work_ **

**From Gerard:** **_You don’t need to give me excuses, I understand_ **

 

_Well now I feel like an absolute asshole._

Figuring I can't make the situation any worse, I turned off my phone before shit went even more downhill and focused on Texas Chainsaw Massacre. However, it created a massive hole in my heart when he didn't send another text.  _I feel like such a dick. I can fix it tomorrow, I guess._

Finally my phone did go off, and my heart pounded as I turned on my phone to see who it was; it slowed as I realized with disappointment that it wasn't Gerard.

 

**From Jamia: _oh that's gerard_**

**From Jamia: _i figured you'd want to talk to him_**

**To Jamia: _yeah i realized_**

**From Jamia: _you are absolutely, without a doubt into him, arent you_**

**To Jamia: _shut up_**

**To Jamia: _i am not_**

**To Jamia: _hes attractive, sure, but i dont even know the guy_**

**From Jamia: _well now you can ;)_**

**To Jamia: _fuck off_**

**From Jamia: _love you too_**

**From Jamia: _nice to know my suspicions about your crush have been confirmed btw_**

**To Jamia: _say a word to anyone and i will slit your throat_**

**From Jamia: _;)_**

**To Jamia: _I SWEAR TO GOD JAMIA_**

**From Jamia: _;;;;)))))))))))))_**

 

Frustrated, I turned off my phone completely so that I wouldn't be worrying about Gerard texting me, and went to go take a shower. Turning off the TV, I placed my dish in the sink to wash later and headed upstairs to my room. Undressing, I walked into the bathroom that was connected to my room and turned on the hot water, letting it warm up as I sat in naked silence.

_This is bullshit._

Deciding the silence was too close of a friend, I turned on the punk rock station to replace it instead. Waiting, I thought back on the first text I had received from that bastard.

**_I miss the sky._ **

I mean, what the fuck does that mean?  _ Was he just being random? Was he just being dramatic for the ironic comedy? Am I thinking into any of this too much? _

One thing that I don’t need to think too much into is that I was an absolute dickhead to Gerard and should definitely apologize;  _ maybe I should just hang out with the guy, invite him over. It’s lonely enough, being (usually) the only resident of this practically-mansion like house. _

Deciding I’ll apologize once I’ve finished cleaning myself up, I got into the shower and sang along to a classic old song.


	4. Chapter 4

As the light of dawn faded into my room, I slowly began to be lulled out of unconsciousness and into the world that is reality. Birds chirping, a blue tint fading into my room, I groaned as I realized how early I had awoken.

_And it’s not even the weekend. It’s only a damn Tuesday._

Figuring there’s no hope in trying to fall back asleep, I got out of bed, never letting go of the blanket around me, and looked out of my window to check if my mom had ever made it home. Unsurprisingly, the large driveway was deserted.

_Figures._

Grabbing my cigarette pack and a lighter, I waddled down the stairs with my blanket still wrapped tightly around my body, shielding me from the cold air that bit at me while outside. While smoking, I thought about how my apology to Gerard went down the night before.

 

**To Gerard: _hey, i didnt mean to seem like an asshole, and im really sorry if i did come off as one, i didnt mean it like that and again i am genuinely sorry_**

**From Gerard: _Don’t worry about it_**

**To Gerard: _are you sure? because i sure as hell sounded like a dick_**

**From Gerard: _Okay yes you were kind of an asshole but now that you’ve apologized, everything’s fine_**

**To Gerard: _rad_**

 

_Not the most eventful conversation, but I did learn that Gerard will lie to make the other person feel better._

Exhaling, I stumped out the cigarette in the dirt, and turned around to walk back inside.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” I shouted in horrified surprise, jumping back and almost falling over due to the limited mobility caused by my blanket.

“Sorry, I guess I should have texted you or something.”

“Gerard, what the fuck are you doing on my porch at four in the morning?”

That’s right; Gerard had somehow figured out where I lived and decided to come over at four in the morning and just sit on my porch. _How hadn’t I noticed him before? And how come he didn’t say anything until I saw him? How long was he there?_

He looked into my eyes, and I felt like I was burning, my body was being ripped apart, flames were licking my skin; he looked into the distance and it all went away.

“Someone might’ve slipped me your address and I thought, well, why the fuck not?” Gerard reasoned.

“‘Why the fuck not?’ Maybe because it’s fucking four in the morning, you don’t just wait on people’s porches at the fucking crack of dawn! Especially people you don’t even fucking know!” I explained.

“That’s the thing, you see; I might not know anything about you at all, and yet you know nothing of me either.”

I groaned before walking inside. “Come on.”

Watching the expression on Gerard’s face as he walked inside was as if I were watching a kid that was experiencing the candy shop for the first time, or someone touching boobs for the first time; however you want to look at it. He looked around excitedly; his obvious amazement made me feel slightly uncomfortable as he took in every aspect of my house because it was clear that large houses aren’t something he’s used to. _I hope he doesn’t think I’m some rich douchebag now, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he did, considering my asshole actions yesterday._

“You got a real nice fucking place, Frank,” Gerard mumbled, naked amazement washed over his face.

“Erhm, yeah I guess; parents are doctors,” I mumbled.

Gerard looked at me, confused, before shrugging and continuing to admire my house. _What did that mean?_

“Um, do you want to go upstairs? I need to take a piss,” I said.

“Sure,” Gerard shrugged before following me up.

Leading him into my room, I turned on the lights so that dawn wasn’t the only thing illuminating my bedroom.

“Wow,” I heard Gerard breathe.

“Um, so yeah, [this is my room](http://homeepiphany.s3.amazonaws.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/25-Dark-Master-Bedroom-Designs-Perfect-for-Snoozing-2.jpg). I’m gonna piss real quick,” I said, before leaving him to go into my en-suite bathroom. Closing the door behind me and sitting on the toilet, I pulled out my phone and looked at the time.

_4:22 a.m._

_For fuck’s sake, why am I awake at 4:22 in the morning with Gerard in my bedroom while I’m taking a piss?_

Flushing the toilet and washing my hands, I walked out to find Gerard perched on my desk, staring out my window with a hand outstretched towards the glass, a subtle sadness visible in his reflection.

I decided that he might feel awkward if I walked in on this, so I went back into the bathroom and opened the door with as much noise as possible; sure enough, he was now sitting on my desk and rather facing his back to the window. _Strange…_

“You’ve got a real nice fucking place, Frankie,” Gerard smiled at me, and suddenly I remembered that I had the biggest fucking crush on him.

“Uhm,” I cleared my throat, “yeah I- the parents-“

“They’re doctors, you mentioned?” Gerard tilted his head.

“Yeah.”

“I mean, pardon me if I’m wrong, but doesn’t seem like a fucking soul other than us are here,” Gerard claimed.

“Yeah, well, you’re not wrong,” I said before falling backwards onto my bed. Seconds later, Gerard had fallen from the opposite side of the bed, so our heads were next to each other, but our bodies weren’t.

“Ah, the good ol’ family problem shit,” Gerard sighed.

“Yeah…fucked me up for a while…you got family issues?” I asked.

“Ehh, you could say that. I’m on my own, to sum it up.”

I turned my head to the side to look at him. “You serious, man?”

He turned his head to lock eyes, and suddenly I was being ripped into little pieces. Then suddenly it was gone, but I didn’t refrain from staring into his eyes. “Yeah,” he whispered.

“You could, I dunno, stay here. It’s not like I don’t have the room,” I offered, my volume lowering to match his.

“It’s better if I don’t,” he shrugged.

“You sure?” I whispered.

He smiled softly at me, and we stayed like that for a while; I almost jumped when he broke the silence.

“I’m sure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry haha
> 
> //trigger warning for drugs and peer pressuring into drugs, message me for a summary of this chapter if you cant read it

“What are you doing?”

Sitting on the floor, I was gradually managing to pull my black skinny jeans up my legs; I had left Gerard and his obsession with honey downstairs to finish his breakfast while I went upstairs to get ready for school. I had only managed to get one leg in when Gerard so rudely barged into my room.

“The fuck do you think I’m doing?” I shot back.

“We’re not going to school, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

 _We’re going to ditch?_ Confused, I looked up at him for an explanation, my current battle with my jeans forgotten.

“I have people that can make sure no parents get notified of your absence,” Gerard smirked, and that’s when I remembered that I was in nothing but boxers and half-pulled-up jeans, while having the hugest crush on him.

“Uhm…” I cleared my throat, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks, “what are we doing, then?”

“I want to take you to one of my favorite places I managed to discover while exploring the area yesterday.”

Nodding, I continued to pull up my jeans- _more like_ _struggle_ \- while he waited by my doorway.

Breaking the silence, Gerard spoke. “We’re going hiking.”

I groaned.

He just laughed before sitting on my bed, waiting for me to finish getting ready. Making sure the doors were all locked and all lights were turned off, I led Gerard outside before locking the front door behind us.

“So, where _exactly_ are we going?” I asked Gerard as we began walking down my driveway.

He didn’t acknowledge me at all, just kept staring off into the distance as he walked.

“Gerard?” I asked.

Still nothing. _This is awkward._

Confused, I just blindly followed him; we walked out of my neighborhood and treaded along a path I never knew existed despite living in Belleville my whole life. It was still really fucking early and I was starting to get really fucking exhausted, yet Gerard looked as energetic as ever with not a single touch of exertion visible.

The trail began to go uphill, the trees surrounding us making it impossible for me to know where we were headed. Feeling my body begin to sweat and my breathing becoming labored, I followed Gerard with arduous effort, the motherfucker looking completely unbothered as we hiked uphill.

Pulling out my phone, I realized we had been going uphill for a little over half an hour now, and it was beginning to get really cold.

“Ger…Gerard,” I panted, exhaustion having taken over me completely.

He still did not acknowledge me. _What the fuck?!_

Frustrated, I stopped and bent over with my hands on my knees to take a break and catch my breath, all the while watching as Gerard continued on. It took a couple seconds for Gerard to realize I wasn’t at his side anymore; when he did realize, he stopped and looked behind with surprise, realization washing over him a few seconds later before he rushed over to my side.

“Are you alright?” he immediately asked, nothing but concern present among his face.

“Fucking…exhausted,” I panted.

Gerard looked around for a minute before walking over to a fairly level grassy patch and sitting on it cross-legged; looking up at me, he called me over.

“Why?” I asked, confused. “What…what are you doing?”

“Sit on me,” he called back.

“The fuck?” I called out, the blood rushing to my cheeks as my crush yelled out an innuendo to me.

“I don’t want you to get your pants all dirty,” he explained.

 _What the actual fuc- you know what, I don’t even care at this point._ Figuring there’s no point in arguing, I walked over to him and sat on his legs, leaning back into him and relaxing.

“I didn’t realize you’d get so exhausted,” Gerard commented. “I, uh, I’m more used to physical exertion, so um, I guess I forgot it’s not the same with you. I’m sorry,” he explained.

I shook my head, “It’s fine.”

He didn’t say anything after that; he just let me lounge on him until I had regained my strength. As my heartbeat gradually began to slow down to resting pace, I thought about how Gerard didn’t have even a centimeter of sweat on him, and yet he was covered completely in black clothing. We had both gone the same distance, and there wasn’t even a nanometer of exhaustion present in him. _He says that he’s ‘used to more physical exertion,’ but he’s not fit whatsoever_. _None of this makes any sense at all…_

Once I had finally caught my breath, I grudgingly got off of him as I accepted my torturous fate of continuing the walk onwards and upwards.

“We don’t have much further to go,” Gerard looked at me as he got up. “Just a little ways more, I promise.”

Nodding in response, we continued walking until we had finally reached a small clearing. There was a large boulder surrounded by a couple yards of grass in radius to the trees surrounding. Walking around the boulder, I realized we had reached the very top of the hill- _or should I say mountain-_ as I looked outward to realize we were on a cliff’s edge. Feeling ever so slightly uneasy as I took in how high up we were, I looked back at Gerard to realize he was perched at the top of the boulder that must have been at least eight feet high.

He was sitting there with his eyes closed as the wind blew his black hair back, faint traces of a calm smile present upon his face as the sun shined on him. _So fucking stunning._

Opening his eyes, he looked down at me and nodded his head upward to signal for me to get up there with him. _Fuck’s sake._

Struggling, I eventually successfully climbed up the boulder and sat next to him, the top of the rock being _just_ enough space for the both of us to fit comfortably.

“Almost makes you feel like you’re watching down on the world,” he sighed before looking at me with such visible contentment.

“It’s fucking beautiful,” I breathed, looking down on the world before me.

“Sure is,” Gerard smiled, eyes still on me.

With Gerard looking back in front of us, we sat in comfortable silence as the wind calmly danced about us. Sadly, the serene atmosphere was obstructed by intruders not even a minute later.

“Hey! Who the fuck are you?!” a boy’s voice called out at us.

“Yeah, what the hell are you doing in our area?!” another guy called out.

Startled, I looked back only to realize with utter disappointment that it was Nolan and his army of dumbfucks; they _love_ to bully the kids that don’t fit in, and have always taken a particular liking to me, considering my height and my choice in fashion.

Gerard had also looked back when I startled him with myself being startled, it evident on his face that he was utterly confused as to what was going on.

“Just some assholes,” I looked at Gerard to explain.

Furrowing his eyebrows in anger, he looked at me before looking back at them, telling me that he'll handle it.

“The fuck you say?” one of Nolan’s henchmen called out at me.

Gerard put his hand on mine and whispered, “Just ignore them.”

“Hey! You’re that Frank bastard!” another henchman called.

“ _Gerard,_ ” I whispered, slightly worried about what the fuck was going to happen.

He just tightened his grip on my hand in reassurance, making me blush ever so slightly.

”Bitch is talking to himself,” Nolan remarked.

_What?_

Looking back at Nolan and his boys in confusion, they laughed. “It _is_ Frankie McShortFuck!” Ryan, I think, remarked.

“Why don’t you come down here, buddy? We can make a little deal and I can _promise_ we’ll leave you alone in the future,” Nolan called out.

Gerard squeezed my hand, obviously telling me _no_ , as his gaze stayed forward. I was intrigued, however, and contemplated the consequences of disobeying him. _I mean, if it’ll get them to leave me alone…_

“Come on down, buddy! We’re not here to _hurt_ you,” Nolan called.

Deciding to just _fuck it_ , I pulled my hand out of Gerard’s grasp and jumped down the boulder onto the grass.

“There he is!” Nolan smiled, his tone as if he were greeting an old friend.

Staring back at them all with caution in my eyes, I realized that they were all high. _For fuck’s sake._

“How ya doin’ ol’ buddy?” Nolan laughed, putting his arm around me in a friendly gesture, making me even more uncomfortable. I looked up at Gerard, but with a drop in my stomach, I realized he was gone.

“Uhm, f-fine,” I answered.

“What do you say you do some drugs with us? Just share some needles, have a good time, whaddya say?” he slurred.

“N-no, I’m fine, thanks,” I responded, subtly trying to get out of his ever-tightening grip around my shoulder.

“Aw, c’mon man, don’t be a pussy,” a guy that I didn’t even recognize pushed.

“Yeah, man, we’ll leave you alone after,” Nolan laughed.

“I, it’s really nice of you guys, but,” I laughed nervously, “I’m gonna have to pass. I got places to be, you know how it is.” Panic began to rise in me as Nolan’s grip became so firm, it could have been classified as a headlock.

“Oh really?” Nolan asked, mock disappointment in his voice. “Well, isn’t that a shame. Too bad you don’t have much of a choice here, do you?”

All in the blink of an eye, one guy grabbed me by the arm and another injected a needle into me.

“ _HELP!_ ” I yelled out before my muscles became weak. I couldn’t stand, I couldn’t move; I dropped to the ground, and, with utter despair, realized that I was unable to breathe. My heart began to race; _I can’t breathe, I can’t move, I can’t do anything, I can’t I can’t I can’t…_

Everyone was laughing as I lay there helpless and choking, until they all collapsed; I could see my vision beginning to fade, until suddenly I was breathing. _But I’m not breathing; I’m not breathing on my own._ I didn’t even realize my eyes were closed until someone had been forcing them open; _Gerard._

Looking down at me, Gerard was giving me mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, and I was so drowsy and panicked that I didn’t think anything of it. I emptily stared into Gerard’s eyes as he forced me to breathe, my own body still unable to breathe on its own from the drug’s effects. I watched as Gerard had paused to see if I was able to breathe and checked my pulse, then immediately continued once he realized I was alive but still unable to breathe on my own.

This went on for a _while_ as he waited for the effects to wear off; it was probably only a few minutes realistically, but it felt like _hours_ to me. As my muscle strength had slowly returned once the effects were wearing off, I tried to breathe on my own and choked in response to my own breathing colliding with the assisted breathing coming from Gerard; he immediately pulled away to let me breathe on my own, and looked at me with utter relief once he realized I was able to successfully breathe on my own.

“What…the…fuck…ha-happened,” I panted, still shaking and heart racing from my former panicked state.

Gerard picked up the syringe that was dropped with me, and muttered, “Succinylcholine.”

“Wh…what?” I asked, confused.

“They had injected you with succinylcholine; it’s a muscle relaxant, sort of like anesthesia, but it doesn’t affect your mental awareness; it only causes muscles to be paralyzed, including the ones that allow you to fucking _breathe_ ,” he looked at me pointedly. “It’s meant to be used with a fucking ventilator! _You could have died!_ ” he shouted at me angrily before standing up and walking away.

Shocked and hurt at his anger, I panted, “H…how was I…s’pposed to kno-”

Turning back to face me, he interrupted me by shouting, “I made it clear as day for you not to listen to them, so what do you do? Not fucking listen to _me_ , that’s for fucking sure,” he spat. It might have been residual effects of the drug, but I swear I could almost feel the anger radiating off of him; it was like a wave of fury was crashing over me, causing my breathing to be even more labored against it.

He finally looked _at_ me, rather than yelling _through_ me, and visibly calmed down; as soon as he did, I became even more confused as I _felt_ the wave of anger dissipate immediately. “Fuck,” he breathed, before dropping down on his knees and hugging me gently; I hadn’t noticed it before, but I could feel him shaking violently, and suddenly I felt absolutely horrible. “You could have _died,_ ” he whispered, sounding _so damn broken,_ tearing my heart apart. “You could have fucking died…”


	6. Chapter 6

As Gerard gave me a piggyback ride back to my house despite my protests, I pondered our decisions and whether they were actually the right ones to have been made. 

 

I was still laying on the ground when Gerard had let go of me and cleaned up the area-  _ well, more like “cleaned” the are _ a _ - _ he had taken the succinylcholyne syringe and placed it inside Nolan’s hoodie. It didn’t make any sense why they had all collapsed as well; they were all breathing on their own, so they clearly didn’t take any sort of drug that would endanger their own lives.  _ Whatever.  _

Gerard walked over to me, and it wasn’t until then that I had noticed Gerard’s eyes were filled with unshed tears, threatening to spill over with every passing second as he looked at me with such gratitude that I had survived; it broke my heart and filled me up with such warmth at the same time, the feelings so contrasting that I didn’t know  _ what _ to think.

He held out one hand for me to pull myself up with, and the amount of caution in his actions made me feel like I was the most fragile piece of matter to ever have existed; he treated me with such immense care, the gentle nature of his actions a complete juxtaposition with what would be expected from Gerard based on his physical appearances.

When I struggled ever so slightly to stand, Gerard immediately lifted me up to my feet by himself and told me to get on his back. 

“No!” I told him, laughing ever so slightly.

“I refuse to let you walk all the way back to your house when you  _ almost died _ . You’re lucky I’m not getting the professionals involved because I know that’s the last thing you want right now, so just do what I say.”

I knew it wasn’t Gerard’s intentions to sound bitter or cold- I  _ had  _ just scared the shit out of him and almost died- but it wasn’t  _ my  _ fault those assholes tried to drug me to death.

“And they’re going to get what they deserve,” Gerard spat, pointing at Nolan. 

I began to plead, “Gerard, please don’t, please, let’s just get out of here and-”

“No!” Gerard interrupted, “I will stop at nothing to bring justice upon them; they fucking  _ attempted murder  _ on you! You think they can just get away with that?!”

_ He is absolutely furious now.  _

“Please, please,” I whimpered. “Let’s just go to my house, please Gerard.” His acute anger was bringing me flashbacks back to  _ that  _ horrible time, and I really didn’t want to reminded of that right now, but my voice had cracked as images of it couldn’t stop flashing through my mind.

Finally, Gerard was brought back into reality rather than looking at me through his blinders of fury, and calmed down. “I’m sorry,” he breathed before pulling me into a hug. “I can’t- you almost- I almost-” He cut himself off with a choked sob and began to cry into my shoulder.

Confused, all images of _that_ incident ridden from my mind, I put my arms around him and rubbed his back awkwardly. “Hey, uhm, it’s, it’s alright, I’m here, it’s fine, you saved my ass, you fucker,” I chuckled.

He laughed into my shoulder in response, and although I was slightly confused why he was so shaken up about me almost dying- considering he barely even knew me- I continued to awkwardly rub his back as he calmed down. 

Pulling away from me, he smiled despite his bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks, and seeing him in such a state made my crush on him grow even stronger.

_ Fuck’s sake, this isn’t the time to be thinking about making out with this stunning person, Frank. _

Sighing, I smiled back before walking behind him to get on his back. Placing my hands on his shoulders, he realized what I was doing and caught me by the legs once I had jumped up, and we began retracing where we came from. 

“We’re just going to leave them there?” I asked, confused.

Gerard didn’t answer.  _ Again. _

 

And so here we were.  _ Was leaving them there a good idea? Should we have gotten the police involved? Technically, Gerard is right, and they could be charged for attempted murder, which would connect to what they meant when they promised they’d never bother me again; you couldn’t bother someone that was dead. _

That thought caused for shivers to run down my spine.  _ I can’t believe even someone as annoying as Nolan could be plotting for murder against an innocent kid. Gerard’s right, we should get the police involved, but I just can’t… _

By that point, we had arrived at my house, so my thoughts were interrupted as Gerard moved to put me down ever so gently. Pulling out my key, I walked him to my door and unlocked it before letting us in.

Pulling out my phone as we left our shoes at the front door, I realized it was already ten o’clock. 

“Gerard? I know it’s only ten, but if you wanted to go home, I’m totally fine with it,” I told him, curious about his answer.

“You’re damned if you think that I’ll ever leave you alone after  _ that  _ incident,” Gerard stated. “We really should be getting the police involved-”

My heart sped up at that, panic beginning to overcome me. 

“-but it’s probably best if you just spend the day relaxing without having to worry about such things. However, I will not leave you alone until I am  _ absolutely certain  _ that you’re completely alright.” 

Exhaling a sigh of relief, we walked into the living room to turn on the television for some background noise as Gerard pestered me with every ounce of determination in his body to get me to eat.

“I just ate three hours ago!” I argued.

“I don’t care!” he argued back, but I knew it was in a caring way rather than a genuine  _ I don’t care _ kind of way. “You are going to eat, drink a shitload of fluids, and relax whether you want to or not.”

At this point, I kind of knew better than to argue with Gerard, so I grudgingly complied. Eating some of the leftover pancakes that I had made for Gerard earlier, I watched as Gerard turned on some shitty vampire drama and plopped himself on the couch. When I had finished, I joined him on the couch, only for him to pull me into his arms until we were borderline cuddling. 

“Uhm, Gerard?” I looked up at him. 

He just looked down at me, expectant of an argument, so I complied just to spite him.

We had gotten through several movies and bathroom breaks, thanks to all the fucking fluid Gerard was making me drink, before I began to fall asleep on him. His hands were ever so slightly running through my hair, and even though it made me blush like fuck, it was  _ obviously  _ only a form of  _ friendly  _ comfort- ‘cause that’s what we were: friends. It sucked, and regardless of how much Gerard did to make it seem otherwise, I knew by now he was just an affectionate guy when you weren’t on his bad side. So no matter how much it crushed my dreams, I knew better than to think of any of this as anything other than friendly, because unless Gerard explicitly stated otherwise, that’s all any of this was ever going to be.

And with that depressing thought, I felt myself slip into unconsciousness in Gerard’s arms as his hand ran slowly through my hair. Right before I left consciousness completely, I heard Gerard mumble something that didn’t make any sense but I was already too far gone to make any note of it.

_ “Elasa pa mononir.” _

And with that, I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo what does "elasa pa mononir" mean?? why did gerard say that frank? what does he mean? guess you'll have to find out later ;)


	7. Quick Note

Hi guys, I'm putting this story on hold for a little bit, maybe two weeks at the most because I'm trying to figure out where I want this story to go, and I also just had another fic idea so I'll be working on that to get through this writer's block and then we'll be back to this story!   
If you have any ideas as to where you might want this story to go, feel free to comment below and thank you guys so much for the support and kudos, it means a lot!


End file.
